antes del final de los tiempos
by soldado dragon
Summary: un Shingami y keitarou tendran que salvar al mundo de la destruccion probocada por un vengativo espiritu


Antes del final de los tiempos

Keitaro se convierte en un vengador de los muertos

¡No por favor!—suplicaba un joven, al ver a una persona de negro traje frente a el.

¡Conducir y beber licor, no es una buena combinación—clamo el espectral ser.

El chico trato de correr el hombre sombrío desenfundo su espada

¡Nunca asen sencillo mi trabajo!—al decir esto ataco a la persona que se disolvió en un polvo negro

Atrás las autoridades pertinentes, atienden un accidente automovilístico donde la persona que se convirtió en polvo yace muerta,

El sombrío ser vio un libro

¡Bien mi trabajo aquí esta echo! –dio vuelta a la pagina—¿quien es el siguiente, en mi lista de hoy?

Minutos Después Casa Hinata

Keitaro urashima subía las escaleras para recoger la ropa que se había secado como de costumbre la casa Hina era un caos total así que ese lapsos de paz le caía muy bien

¡Que hermosa noche!—clamo para si al ve la clara noche cubierta por estrellas y una clara luna

¡Que bueno que la disfrutes mortal!—una vos hizo que el chico de lentes voltear para ver a un muchacho de su edad con ropas oscuras mirándolo desde el barandal

¡¿Quién eres tu y como entraste a esta casa?—pregunto keitarou asiendo acopio de todo su valor

¡Mi nombre no importa mortal—el misterioso hombre lo miro directo a los ojos—¡lo único que importa, es que esta es tu ultima noche en este mundo!

¡¿De que hablas?—pregunto con temor en su vos-¡¿Quién diablos eres?

¡Un Shigami recolector de almas! –abrió su libro y leyó un par de líneas—y dentro de diez segundos—su rostro miraba incrédulo lo que decía—¡un proyectil explotara frente a ti. te enviara contra la pared y morirás cuando se te rompa el cuello!

El miro a Keitarou completamente confundido

¡Esto es ridículo asta paro los Shingamis!—clamo el recolector de almas mirando a un Keitarou que estaba en shoc—¡estamos en Irak o algo así!

Repentinamente un proyectil proveniente de un piso inferior impacto entre los dos personajes, el Shingami solo vio volar su ropa mientras Keitarou salió disparado contra la pared , un suave sonido de clack se escucho cuando el cayo muerto.

¡Pondré esto en mi expediente de muertes ridículas!—clamo el enviado de la muerte mientras colocaba un símbolo sobre la hoja de Keitarou.—¡junto al imbecil que se inyecto veneno de víbora para drogarse! ¡y aun lado de los tontos que fumaron plantas venenosas, cuando se les termino la canabis*!

El espíritu de este salió de su cuerpo y que do horrorizado de lo que vio

¡¿Cómo?—dijo al ver su cuerpo-¡¿ cuando?—por instinto se toco el cuerpo sintiéndose sólido—¡¿por qué?—clamo con los ojos hundidos en lagrimas -¡¿aun no quiero morir?

Al decir eso un vértice de colores se abrió y este fue tragado por el mismo

¡Esto si es extraño!—el Shingami se froto sus ojos ante lo que acababa de ver –¡¿habrán llevado el alma de ese mortal al palacio de las almas?

¡¿Palacio de las almas?—clamaron una voces a coro

El enviado de la muerte se volteo y vio a un pintoresco grupo de chicas, que lo miraban con pésimas intenciones.

¡¿Me pueden ver?—pregunto el Shingami al vero como todas se le arrojaban en sima

Unos Instantes Después.

¿Que le hiciste a Keitarou?—clamo Motoko la espadachín de casa Hina mientras blandía su arma frente a un atado Shingami.

¡Ya les dije que nada!—clamo el atado ser de muerte—¡era su hora, solo vine por su alma!

¡Esperas que realmente te creamos, que eres un Shingami!—clamo Naru

¡Si no lo soy!—clamo el espíritu segador- ¡por que en mi libreta de anotaciones, tengo todos los detalles de su muerte!

Todas miraron el oscuro libro que le habían quitado a el invasor , la única con valor de abrir el sinistro libro fue Motoko quien con un rostro lleno de terror miro las anotaciones bajo el nombre de Keitarou hurasima.

¡Es verdad!—clamo la espadachín-¡este sujeto es en realidad un dios de la muerte!

¡¿Y si es así?—clamo nerviosa Shinoobu-¡¿ por que no se a liberado de las cuerdas?

Todas miraron al Shingami esperado una respuesta

No se como lo consiguieron—clamo el Shingami- pero estas cuerdas, paréese que vinieron de algún lugar sagrado—aclaro—un templo o algo por el estilo y sus poderes no me dejan ir.

Mitzumi tuvo un brillo en sus ojos y solo dijo.

¡Bien dios de la muerte!—Mitzumi lo miro directo a los ojos con determinación- a cambio de tu libertad traerás a la vida, nuevamente a Keitarou.

Para todas era un trato justo mas el dijo

¡No puedo ase eso!—dijo el espíritu fastidiado de la actitud e las chicas

¡Eres el dios de la muerte! –Naru lo zarandeo como un muñeco de trapo—¡deberías poder hacerlo no es verdad!

¡Solo soy un recolector de almas!—dijo el mareado Shingami—¡solo sigo las instrucciones de mi libreta! –-aclaro—¡no tengo ingerencia en quien vive y quien muere!

¡¿Eso quiere decir?—Naru lo tiro con una mirada desolada en sus ojos-¡Que Keitarou se fue para siempre!

¡Todo esto es tu culpa demonio!—clamo furiosa la espadachín

¡Mi culpa!—grito indignado el recolector de almas-¡culpen a quien disparo es e misil, ya le dije que no tengo ingerencia en quien vive y quien muere!

¡Fue mi culpa! –grito desconsolada Koala mientras sus ojos derramaban un torrente de lagrimas –¡perdóname Keitarou!

Una a una todas la residentes del dormitorio femenil Hinata se unieron al concierto de lamentos.

¿Como se lo explicaremos, a su tía cuando llegue?—grito entre llantos Shinobu

¡Tonto y mil veces tonto!-dijo Motoko tratando de ocultar su llanto

¡Tantas cosas que soportaste!—grito Sara—¡y te moriste por algo tan insignificante!

¿Por que Keitarou, por que tu?—Mitzumi dejo salir sus lagrimas de sus ojos

¡Malvado dios de la muerte! –grito Naru—¡regrésamelo ,devuélveme a Keitarou!

¡Ya te lo dije mortal—clamo el Shingami-¡no tengo ingerencia en quien vive y muere!—su tono de vos se volvió lúgubre-¡tarde o temprano un Shingami vendrá, por cada una de ustedes!

¡Devuélvemelo, devuélvemelo!—grito una y otra ves Naru mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

¿Que demonios?—dijo el Shingami al ver como el mismo vórtice de luces, que se había llevado el alma de Keitarou ase un momento se volvía a abrir.

Del vórtice empezaron a salir criaturas que el fue nombrando

Kakuro, el Shingami de los animales—dijo al ver a un pequeño perro Pekinés salir del vórtice

Momo, la Shingami de los niños y bebes que mueren al nacer o los pocos días de vida—una niña pequeña y de aspecto inocente, salió alegremente del vórtice

Shitmemen, el Shingami de los suicidas—dijo cuando una figura semejante a la de un joven en ropa de cuero negro y facha de emo* salir del vórtice

Mokuku .la Shingami de las mujeres, que mueren al dar a luz—dijo cuando salió una mujer con toda la pinta de una amable abuela.

Kiko, la Shingami de las mujeres y novias que murieron sin llegar al altar -una jovencita de pelo azul y rostro angelical sale del vórtice.

Lotse, Shingami de los hombres y novios que huyeron de sus compromisos –un hombre de taje samurai y larga barba salió del vórtice

Ko ku, Shingami de los ejecutados—un samurai en un fúnebre caballo surgió del vórtice

Ku kong. El Shingami de los ancianos—un hombre de avanzada edad salió marcialmente del vórtice

¡Musses!—el anciano lo señalo despectivamente con su bastón—Shingami de las muertes accidentales y repentinas , ¿que ases aquí y no en el palacio de las almas como es tu sagrado deber?

¡Señor Ku kong!—tartamudeo el joven Shingami—¡vera!—continuo tartamudeando—¡algo curioso paso cuando iba al palacio!

Las chicas de la casa Hinata miraron sin temor a los dioses de la muerte. con la espada de Motoko en su mano Naru les grito

¡Si no quieren que algo malo le pase a su amigo!—Naru coloco la cuchilla en el cuello del Shingami *- ¡regresaran a la vida a Keitarou en este instante!

¡Mortal! –clamo el anciano—la muerte es la ultima forma de justicia en este mundo—hablo con calma y serenidad—el joven , el viejo , el rico y el pobre –las señalo a todas con su bastón—¡al final todo ser vivo nos conocerá a nosotros!

Mas no es de eso que hemos venido a hablar—dijo con vos amable la anciana—Momo despierta al principal de esta platica

Si abuela Mokuku—dijo la jovencita al caminar al cuerpo de Keitarou y sacudirlo suavemente—despierta vengador

¡Vengador!—clamo Musses—¡¿este atarantado fue escogido, como el vengador de los muertos?

Un aura dorada cubrió al Keitarou, cuando este abrió los ojos y se acomodo su roto cuello.

¡Mi cabeza!—clamo Keitarou al tocársela suavemente—¡saben chicas tuve el sueño mas extraño!

La vos de Keitarou se corto al ver a un lado a sus amigas y del otro a los Shingamis

¡No fue un sueño mortal!—dijeron los Shingamis a coro.

Continuara...

Notas del autor

Canabis: nombre científico de la marihuana.

Emo: tribu urbana que se caracteriza por su insano deseo de morir o al menos de sufrir

*En la cultura japonesa los Shingamis pueden morir

*Las muertes me base en el programa mil maneras de morir que sale en el canal infinito

Otra locura de mi cabeza que dicen se aceptan sugerencias y esta historia no tiene que ver nada con Death Note

Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor soldado dragón

_**Los disclamer al final love hina ken akamatsu kodasha este trabajo solo es por diversión**_


End file.
